


Do I Make You Nervous?

by GDB123



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank attend the same college; Gerard is a frat boy, and Frank is the shy kid who doesn't talk much.<br/>One day after class Frank struggles carrying all his work back to his dorm, and Gerard helps him. They get to talking, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frank's POV

He was staring at me, his gaze burning into my skin.

Like the sun burning an ant through a magnifying glass. 

The entire lesson he sat there chewing mindlessly at the end of his pencil, twirling the object every so often with his magnificent artist fingers. 

It was only then when I would stare back; I was completely distracted by the way his artistic hands twirled the pencil, or the way his teeth gracefully -somehow- nibbled at the end of it. 

His lips would twitch upward slightly each time I eyed his hands, and I couldn't help but wonder what else he could do with them, they were so artistic, so beautiful. 

The second I realized I had been mindlessly admiring, I quickly snapped my attention to the professor. This was my physiology class, and today -unfortunately for me- we were learning about how the brain responds during sexual activity. 

The whole topic of sex brings a blush to my cheeks anyways, add an attractive stranger staring at you, plus the teacher explaining the way the body and brain react to such things, and you've got very red, very hot, Frank. 

My entire body felt hot, and it practically shook with nerves. 

And of course this would be the day a man I've caught myself fantasying about from time to time, would be staring at me. 

I chewed my bottom lip as those memories came back, I felt strange fantasying about people when I, well you know, but I couldn't stop the images of his hands grazing my own skin. 

They always happened when I was too close to stop, and too close to control my thoughts.

I always felt bad afterwards, which wasn't the emotion I wanted to feel after such activity, but I hated making up scenarios in my head that I knew wouldn't come true. 

But I just couldn't help it, and afterwards it ate away at me. 

"Mr. Way, since you seem to be paying such well attention, could you please explain to the class what the brain registers during sexual activity?" 

My attention snapped to him, almost afraid to hear his answer.

Okay, not almost, I was completely fucking terrified. He had always answered the professors questions with humor, or inappropriate connotation. 

He smirked slightly when my gaze met his, and he turned his attention to the professor. 

"Well, actually, sir. I believe your statement of how the brain reacts is complete and utter bullshit." 

His tone was so casual, it shocked most of the class, but especially the professor, who in return, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" The professor questioned, slightly urging Gerard to continue with his thoughts.

You would think a teacher would get upset with a response like that, but in physiology any answer was acceptable, because human response is one of the things we study.

"Yes.." He started, and began to nibble at the pencil once again, slowly turning his head to look at me.

I quickly adverted my gaze, and stared blankly towards my lap.

"I believe the only thing the brain registers during sex is, 'fuck.. fuck.. fuck.. ugh fuck.'" 

He drew out that last part in a desperate tone of voice, almost like a moan. 

The other men in the class began to chuckle loudly to themselves, like the immature fucks they were. While the girls in the room all began to blush, literally, every single one of them blushed so fucking hard, it was like the sound of his voice would send them to their knees. 

Which would probably happen after this lesson. He seemed like the kind of guy who would sleep around with girls, as often as possible. 

Then there was me, who didn't laugh, I might've blushed if my cheeks weren't already permanently red from this traumatizing event. Instead I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, and gently placed my psych book in my lap.

My eyes had shot up from my gaze in my lap as those words left his mouth, and he smiled once he caught it.

I had looked away almost instantly though, not wanting him to know the affect he was having on me. But I couldn't help but sneak one more glance after I had placed my book in its new spot, and when I did, I swear I saw fire in his eyes. 

It like I had confirmed he was having an affect on me, and he loved that.

Of course I had fucking confirmed it, placing a book on your lap isn't obvious or anything. 

I began to wonder if he was actually staring at the pretty, blonde, volleyball captain next to me, she was stunning, and almost every guy wanted her. 

I glanced to my side, feeling insanely dumb for thinking he was actually looking at me, when this entire time he was probably looking at her. 

She was staring at him, with a lustful gaze even, but as I returned my attention to him, he was staring directly at me.

I think he caught onto what I was thinking, because he glanced behind me, to the girl. 

His attention was quickly pulled back to me, and he twirled his fingers towards me, in a waving gesture. 

It shocked me, and by the smirk on his face, I'm pretty sure he noticed. 

My heart beat loudly against my chest, it was beating so rapidly it actually caused slight chest pains. 

Luckily the professor had moved on to something else, so no one was focused on him, or anyone for that matter.

My breathing had picked up also, I was able to keep it quiet though. Although with the way he was staring so intensely at me, I had no doubt he would notice the steady pace of my chest rising and falling. 

I had no idea why he was doing this, he had no interest in me before.

Was he trying to make me all hot and bothered so he could tease me about it?

Was he trying to find ways to make fun of me? 

Luckily the lesson was almost over, and the only thing we had left to do was collect our graded work. 

Which meant no more inappropriate comments or sounds from him, fuck, I didn't even know his name.

It turns out I had turned in a lot more work than I had realized, and of course today of all fucking days, I would leave my backpack at my dorm.

It was going to be a bitch to carry all this to the dorms, which were across campus.

I sighed aloud when the professor dismissed us, and felt my nerves calm drastically as I watched him leave the room.

Everyone had filed out by this point, while I still struggled to get my papers in a stack to where I could carry them somewhat properly. 

I let out a breath of frustration as I stood up, grasping all the papers and books against my body tightly. 

I slowly made my way to the exit, being careful not to drop anything. 

As I was walking through the door, he appeared suddenly, startling me so badly I gasped and hit the door frame, which also resulted in me dropping multiple books.

I stared wide eyed up at him, like a deer caught in headlights. I tried to speak, but no words would form.

"Hey, sorry about that!" He spoke in the same odd casual tone as before. 

He quickly got to his knees and retrieved my books, he lingered there though, pausing to look up at me through his dark eyelashes.

"It's uh- it's okay." I stuttered out and tried to walk past him.

He still had my books in his -fucking beautiful- hands. But in that moment I didn't care, not at all. I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible, because he made me extremely sexually frustrated and I couldn't take it anymore.

He stepped in front of me as I tried to move though, blocking my path.

"Frank, right?" He questioned with a small smile.

I avoided his gaze at all costs, but still tried to reply.

"Y-yeah, that's me.." I replied quietly.

"You need a little help? You seem to have your hands full."

"N-no, I got it. Thank you though."

"You sure? I was heading towards the dorms anyways, it would be no trouble." 

I chanced it and looked up at him, he had the most genuine smile I'd ever seen, and it looked so fucking innocent I couldn't help but mumble 'okay.' 

He took some more of my work from my hands, and as he did our skin grazed each other.

It sounds really fucking corny, but it sent shivers down my spine.

Shivers that of fucking course he noticed.

He didn't say anything though, he just smiled brighter.

"So..." I mumbled quietly as we made our way across campus.

"Gerard, my name is Gerard." 

"Oh, right, I knew that." I replied quickly, and unfortunately awkwardly as well. 

On multiple occasions our bodies would get pressed up against each other, due to many students trampling the hallways.

I apologized every single time, and each time he would smile, and say 'it's perfectly okay.'

The walk to my dorm seemed about a million times longer than it actually was, and the attractive man who made me extremely nervous was the blame for that.

I wouldn't necessarily say I had a crush on him, but there was definitely some form of attraction there, but I was too shy to even think about anything happening, so the faster he left, the better.

When we reached my room, I quickly unlocked it, and kicked the door open.

My roommate was gone for the week, starting today, so I didn't have to worry about someone questioning who my new friend was.

If I could even call Gerard my friend.

I looked up at Gerard to thank him, but found myself at a loss of words once I saw him smiling down at me.

"Can I come in?"

And my mouth answered before my brain had a chance to.

"Sure." 

My dorm was relatively large, it had two beds on each side of the room, one was mine and the other was my roommates. 

Each side of the room was almost identical, besides a few personal items. 

Each side had a small work desk, with a lamp that gave off just enough light for you to be able to see your work. 

Those lamps were magic during finals, because my roommate and I had different schedules so sometimes I would be up at all hours of the night working, while he slept. The lamp made sure I was able to work without disrupting him, and vise versa. 

There were other simple things, such as small dressers, and even a mini fridge. 

I made my way over to the desk, and placed my work messily against it, Gerard did the same.

He hadn't said anything since we entered the room, so I decided to try and start a conversation.

"Do you uh, want something to drink? I have Diet Coke.." I trailed off awkwardly, and glanced down at my feet.

"I'd love one, thanks." He replied calmly, and flashed another one of those word stealing smiles.

I nodded slightly and quickly made my way over to the mini fridge, when I got there I bent over slightly, reaching down to open it.

Okay, it would have been much easier to just bend my knees and do it, but I couldn't help but do it this way, if Gerard was going to make me all hot and bothered I had a right to do the same to him. 

Well, try to at least.

So with my ass just hanging out there, I reached down and grabbed a soda. I slowly stood up, and was startled to see Gerard was directly behind me, so close we were basically touching.

I gasped quietly, and slowly handed him the soda.

His fingertips brushed over my hand, and it took everything in me not to jerk away when it happened.

His touch was hot against my skin, and I wasn't sure why.

"Thanks, Frankie." He whispered into my ear.

"Mhmm" I quickly choked out and made my way towards my bed.

The bed was really our only option of a place to sit, considering this was a dorm after all. 

He followed me slowly, and sat down next to me. Our weight caused the bed to sink in towards the middle, which also caused our bodies to press up against each other.

"S-sorry." I sputtered out, and tried to scoot away. His hand caught my arm though, making me freeze in place.

"It's okay." 

He had a different kind of smile on his face than before, before his smiles seemed humorous, now they seemed genuine and sweet.

Genuine, and sweet, and everything that made my heart flutter.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, or try to move, his gaze fell to my hands, and he quickly grabbed one.

"Woah, these are cool, did they hurt?" 

He had leaned in even closer to me as he studied the tattoos littered across my hands. 

So close that I could practically feel his breath on my skin, or feel the heat radiating off of his body. 

It made me feel weak, and I wanted to feel more. 

"Frank?" He questioned and looked up at me, his face was mere inches from mine now, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Y-yeah?" I replied shakily, and tried to avoid glancing at his lips.

I failed though, and I knew he noticed, because every time my gaze fell, his smile grew. 

"I asked if they hurt." He repeated with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, right, uh I guess so, a little bit.." I turned my head away from him as I spoke, not trusting myself with being so close to his lips.

He released my hand then, and pulled away from me, only slightly though.

"Hey, Frankie?" He questioned from behind me.

"Hmm?" I responded and kept my body turned from him. 

He leaned his head forward then, and his chin grazed my shoulder, sending noticeable shivers down my spine.

My body stiffened as his breath tickled my ear, and I could feel myself getting more aroused by the second, and he had barely even touched me.

"Do I make you nervous, Frankie?" 

"I- uh- w-what?" I choked out, too nervous to be able to speak properly.

He moved his lower body closer to me, and the way his chest felt pressed up against my side sent jolts throughout my body, or more so, throughout my crotch. 

I was getting incredibly turned on, and I knew within seconds it was going to be noticeable. 

"W-why do you ask that?" I tried to reply again.

"Well," He started and gently placed his hand on my thigh. "You always shiver when I get too close.. you haven't stopped blushing since the beginning of class.. and you can't form a full sentence."

"M-maybe." I replied quickly, far too invested in the fact that his beautiful fucking artist hand was on my thigh. 

It was beyond obvious I was hard now, and I could only hope he didn't notice. 

"Why?" He questioned quietly, moving his head away just slightly. 

Him moving gave me the courage to turn and look at him once again, and his eyes burned into mine, just like during class.

"I- uh."

"Are you scared of me?" 

His voice had a hint of distress, like if were to be scaring me, he didn't mean to.

I shook my head a little too quickly, and felt his hand move on my thigh. 

Before I realized what terrible fucking idea that was, I glanced down.

Now this wouldn't have been a problem if only I had looked down, but no, Gerard followed my gaze, and noticed instantly how aroused I was.

"Oh.." He spoke with a hint of excitement, and he quickly looked up at me.

I took his excitement as him being excited to have something to tease me about, so I quickly apologized and tried to move away.

"No, no. Stay." He insisted and grabbed my arm, once again freezing me to the spot.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to I just- it just-"

"Frank." Gerard interrupted, and placed his hand back on my thigh.

"Do you like this...do you like...me?" 

His sentence seemed to trail on for a long time, and that confident tone he had before had vanished.

I glanced nervously at his face, and chewed on my lower lip.

I did like him, I did like what he was doing, but I couldn't admit it, what if this was just a joke?

What if one of the other frat guys was waiting outside right now, ready to bust in and laugh at me?

I quickly looked away, afraid my facial expressions would give away the answer.

Then I was shocked, as a pair of soft lips came into contact with my cheek.

It was the softest, most amazing thing I had ever felt, and it was only a kiss on the cheek.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered out and pulled away slightly.

When I looked over at him, he was frozen in place, with his eyes still closed.

"I like you, Frank." He breathed out, and slowly opened his eyes, he leaned to kiss my cheek again, but I pulled away.

He looked confused then, and even a little hurt.

"W-why?" I questioned shyly, I still had a fear that someone was going to bust through that door, snap a picture of me like this, then paste it all around the school with the word 'faggot' printed across it. 

But I couldn't help but hope that this was for real, and that he actually liked me.

"Why?" He repeated my question with his voice filled with confusion.

"Why do you l-like me, I mean.." I replied quietly, and fiddled with my hands.

He smiled, and it wasn't a humorous one like I had expected.

"Really?" 

I nodded my head slowly, still avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I like you for the way your smile lights up a room. I like you for the way your eyes sparkle when we learn something that interests you. I like the way you smile at everyone as they walk past you, or the way you offer people help in class, even though I know for a fact you don't like them. I like the way your hair curls at the ends, and I like the art that litters your skin.." He paused and put his hand under my chin, pulling my gaze to his. "I like the way your cheeks get rosey, or the way your eyebrows furrow when you're confused.." He paused and glanced towards my lips, and I did the same to him. "I love the way your lips look with that lip ring.." 

I absentmindedly closed my eyes, and leaned closer to him.

"I just like.. you"

Then it happened, and I felt those soft lips against mine for the first time.

Sparks flew throughout my body, and I imagined this must be what people say 'feeling fireworks' was. 

His lips moved hesitantly at first, but soon they were moving fast, and with all the confidence in the world.

My heartbeat increased quickly, and I slowly reached my hands out and rested them on his sides. 

He shuffled his body against my own, and I felt his bulge press against my leg. 

I pulled away abruptly and looked down.

He noticed, and chuckled awkwardly, "I- uh, sorry.."

I smiled and pressed my lips against his once again. 

I was pretty flattered I had made him hard with only kissing, I mean I know I got hard just by the words he spoke, but I haven't had sex in years. He probably had sex every weekend. 

So that's impressive, at least to me it is.

I really hadn't been with anyone in years, and when I was, it was with someone I had been in a relationship for a while.

I couldn't remember how to go about things, so I hoped Gerard would take the lead.

I shuffled backwards on my bed, pulling Gerard with me, and kicking my shoes off in the process. 

"Frank.." Gerard gasped out as we pulled away.

"Yeah?" 

"D-do you want this?" He questioned and gestured towards the bed.

I definitely wasn't a person for random hookups, but I definitely wanted this right now. 

I nodded my head confidently, and that's all the confirmation he needed. He quickly kicked off his shoes, and reattached our lips. 

A soft moan escaped my lips as we moved onto the bed properly, and as our bodies pressed against each other.

Gerard took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, and he slipped his tongue inside of my mouth. 

I gasped softly, but let him explore my mouth eagerly. 

My hands made their way to his hair, and his hands rest just above my hips, slowly sneaking under the fabric. 

Feeling the hands I had fantasied about against my skin, sent electricity through my body, and I couldn't help but moan again.

Gerard relocated his lips to my neck, and his hands slowly began to trail up my body, pulling my shirt with him. 

His lips grazed up towards my ear, and he began nibbling at my earlobe. 

"I think about you, Frankie." 

"Y-yeah?" I breathed out, and gripped his sides tightly.

"When I'm alone, I think about how you'd sound.. how you'd feel.. how you'd taste.."

My hips jerked forward at his words, and he moaned as they made contact with his own. 

He responded by pressing his lower half completely against mine, and slowly rocking back and forth. 

The sudden friction caused me to let an embarrassing loud moan, and arch my back against the bed. 

"God, you sound even better than I imagined." 

"K-kiss me." I pleaded, desperate to feel his lips against mine once again.

He complied eagerly, and our tongues danced together as we grind our hips against each other. 

Eventually he pulled away, pulled apart our bodies, straddled my hips, and continued to talk.

"And when I think about you.." He paused and placed one of his hands flat on his chest. "I slide my hand down my body.." His hand slowly started trailing down, "And I pretend it's your hand.." His breathing quickened as his hand reached his lower stomach, and he groaned loudly when he finally palmed himself through his jeans. 

"Your beautiful inked fingers-" 

I cut him off by pushing his hand away, and replacing it with my own. 

He moaned loudly then, and rocked his hips against my hand. His head fell back slightly as he continued to rock back and forth, and the sounds emitting from his mouth sent shivers down my spine. 

He seemed to be enjoying himself, but I wanted more, so I hesitantly raised my hand, and tried to unbutton his pants. 

He whined at the loss of contact, and pushed my hand back down against him. 

I chuckled quietly as he continued to mewl under my touch. 

He noticed my chuckle and sighed.

"J-just- I've thought about this so many times, let me enjoy it for a little longer." 

"You don't want more?"

"I-I do- just- fuck, okay."

He stopped his movements, and quickly unbuttoned his pants and quickly kicked them off. 

The second his pants were off, his hips were against mine, and his lips were too. 

I groaned as he rocked his hips against me, and slowly trailed my hands down his chest, to his boxers. 

"Oh, god, please." He panted as we pulled apart.

My hands slowly trailed over the fabric of his boxers, and he shivered. 

I palmed him gently through the thin fabric, and his head fell back like before. 

"I- I think about you too.." I confessed, and watched as his lustful gaze fell on me.

"Yeah? What do you think about?" 

He shuffled away from my touch, so I let my hand fall at my side.

"Your hands.." I started as he leaned down and began kissing my neck.

"What do they do?" He questioned in between wet kisses.

"T-they trail up my body.." I continued, and felt him place his hands on my hips.

"Like this?" He questioned and slowly starting trailing his hands up my body, under my shirt. 

"Y-yeah.." I stuttered out, and leaned up a bit so he could remove my shirt.

I quickly mimicked his actions, and pulled his shirt over his head.

He gazed over my chest with lustful eyes, and trailed his hands all over my tattoos. The sensation of his hands all over my body sent me into an incredibly relaxed state, and I let my head fall against the pillow.

"What about this?" He spoke as his hands lowered to my jeans. 

"T-that's good." I choked out and nodded my head.

He smirked slightly, and quickly undid my pants. I held my breath as he slowly tugged the fabric down, and watched and his shuffled his body down with them. 

Once the clothing was off, his hands, and lips made their way to my thighs. 

I gasped quietly at the wet sensation his mouth was leaving, and moaned softly as his touch climbed higher and higher. 

His kisses remained just under the cutoff of my boxers, but his hands continued to slide up under the fabric. 

My heart pounded at the anticipation, but he soon pulled away, and returned his attention to my upper body.

I went to question it, but was soon distracted by his lips trailing over my lower stomach tattoos. 

I was very aware of my erection pressing against his throat, and it took more self control to not thrust up than I thought. 

His hands rested against my sides, and he continued to kiss every piece of ink on my body, going up with time. 

Some part of his body was constantly pressed against my crotch, and I was so extremely desperate for more.

"G-gerard-"

"Hmm?" He hummed as he continued exploring my chest.

"I-I need more-"

"I want to appreciate your body more." He whined and began to nibble at my soft skin.

The simple action caused my hips to buck forward, and a desperate moan spilled from my lips.

"Please.." I begged.

He caved pretty easily, and slowly lifted himself off of my body. 

He then leaned to the side of the bed, and grabbed his backpack. 

I resisted the urge to touch myself as he retrieved what I assumed was lube. 

My assumption was correct, and he tossed the bottle lazily next to me. 

In an instant his lips were against mine once again, and his hands rest against my lower stomach.

Soon his lips relocated to over my ear, and he began to whisper.

"Do you think about my hands doing this?" He asked seductively as his hands trailed lower, and lower, before slipping into the fabric of my boxers.

I gasped out loudly as his firm hand gripped me gently, and began pumping slowly.

"G-god, y-yes, please." 

I continued to whimper quietly as his hand continuously moved, and his mouth suck gently under my ear. 

"God, you sound so beautiful." He groaned into my neck, and slowly pulled his hand away.

I whined at the loss of touch, but soon was occupied by the fact that he was removing his boxers.

His hands slowly tugged the fabric down, and I watch eagerly as he removed the object completely. 

I groaned once I caught full sight of him, his whole body was beautiful, and I just wanted it against me.

I began to grow nervous though, I hadn't been with someone in so long, and by the looks of it, this was going to hurt pretty badly either way.

He smirked when he caught me staring, and I couldn't help but blush, again. 

Then his fingers were inside the fabric of my own boxers, and I watched closely as he slowly tugged them down. 

Besides his kisses, everything was so slow, and calming even.

I gasped quietly as the cold air stung my skin.

Gerards eyes ranked over my body in a hungry stare, and I couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious, that is, until he spoke.

"God, you're so beautiful." He mumbled, and caused my heart flutter.

"T-thanks.." I replied shyly.

He reached for the lube again, and wasted no time in squirting some onto his hand.

He went to grab himself when I spoke.

"W-wait... I need- i-its been a while.." I confessed and looked away from him.

He seemed confused at first, but it clicked almost instantly after I glanced towards my lower body.

"Oh, oh! Right, sorry, my bad, I forgot.." He spoke as he coated his fingers in the substance. 

"Ready?" He asked as he lined one finger up with me.

"Yes.." I replied confidently, ready for the burn that was sure to come.

He nodded quickly and slowly pushed in his finger. I tensed at the unusual intrusion, but quickly relaxed so he could add another finger. 

The extra stretch sent a shock through my body, and I tightened around his fingers. 

"God damn.." He mumbled quietly, and kept his motions still.

"W-what?" 

"You're just- can I move?" 

I nodded slowly, and soon he had a slow pace going, and it felt pretty fucking good. All the other times I'd had sex no one was this gentle with prep, so I usually dreaded it, but this, this was nice.

"Does this feel okay?" He questioned and placed a kiss on my hip, his mouth lingering on the spot.

"This feels perfect.." I mumbled and let my eyes close.

I felt a warmth expand throughout my entire body, which was another thing I wasn't used to. 

He smiled against my skin, and arched his fingers slightly, the slight change of angle caused him to brush against my prostate, and I let out a choked gasp.

He hummed against my skin, and continued to rub at that spot. 

I moaned softly and rocked my hips forward, shamelessly rubbing my hard on against the side of his face. 

He moaned against my skin, and his fingers movements sped up, causing me to become a shaking mess under him. 

I couldn't resist anymore, and slowly reached my hand down, and began pumping myself. 

I had barely started when my hand was replaced with his, and he lifted his body off of mine, only slightly. 

His head hovered over his previous position, and he licked his lips slowly.

My body tensed at the thought, his lips around me, his tongue swirling against my skin.

Holy fuck, I couldn't take that right now, I'd come in two seconds if he did that.

His head began to drop lower and lower, and it took everything inside of me to choke out my words.

"I-I'm ready." I gasped out and leaned forward, stopping him in his tracks. 

He looked up at me curiously, before looking back down at my dick -which was still- in his hand. 

He nibbled his lower lip quickly, and paused all his movements.

"I- can't take that right now- I'm too close I-" 

Realization covered his face, and he smirked up at me.

"Oh.." He replied, somewhat smugly, and pulled his hands away from me.

I whimpered quietly at the loss of touch, and the emptiness I was now feeling. 

I saw Gerard smile to himself as he retrieved the lube once again, and I quickly stole the bottle from his grip.

"Let me do it." I insisted and popped the cap open.

His eyes seemed to flare after the words left my mouth, and he groaned quietly.

"Oh, god, yeah.. you do it." 

He shuffled his body to where he was straddling my thighs, and watched intently as I filled the palm of my hand with the lube.

I used more than what was necessary, but like I said before, this was going to hurt. 

He didn't seemed phased by the amount I was using, and only responded by letting his head fall back as I reached my hand out slowly. 

As I made contact with his skin, he groaned loudly and rocked his hips forward.

I started out slow, just enjoying the way his body shook under my touch. 

I eventually sped up though, and once the lube had covered everything, I focused on the tip with my thumb. 

I circled it a few times slowly, before gently digging into the slit.

Gerard gasped out loudly, and hunched over me. 

His black hair hung messily over his face, and his mouth was completely relaxed, and hanging open. 

He moaned and bucked his hips forward in a session of quick thrusts, before stilling completely. 

"O-okay- fuck- n-now I'm ready." 

I smiled to myself as he 'discreetly' alerted me of his rising orgasm, and pulled my hand away.

He calmed his breathing before pushing his hair behind his ears, and staring down at me.

"You ready?" He questioned and pulled my legs apart, resting in between them. 

I responded by spreading my legs more, and bending my knees. 

"O-oh god, okay." He voice shook, and he sounded nervous.

He didn't sound like that confident, cocky frat boy from before. 

But I didn't question it, instead I lifted my hips slightly, giving him easier access. 

"Oh fuck, this is happening." He groaned out as he lined himself up with me. 

"Yeah." I breathed out and closed my eyes, and let my head rest against the pillow. 

He took a deep breath before slowly pushing in, pausing once he was barely inside.

I expected a burn, but all I felt was the stretch. 

There was no pain, only a familiar stretch. 

"M-move." I gasped out and pushed forward.

He moaned loudly at my action, and began pushing in once again. 

He went slow, but he didn't stop this time. He continued to move until he was completely in, and he went so slow that it didn't cause me any pain.

After he couldn't push in further, I fluttered my eyes open slowly. I was greeted with his beautiful face staring down at me. 

He eyed me carefully, presumably to check for signs of distress. When he found none, he smiled slightly, and pressed his lips against mine. 

I kissed back fiercely, and gripped the sides of his body tightly.

He started to move then, moving in and out slowly, never breaking our kiss. 

His gentle movements sent waves of pleasure throughout my entire body, and I couldn't help but rock my hips forward.

He groaned, breaking the kiss, and sped up his movements slightly.

After we had caught our breath we were kissing again. It was probably the most passionate kiss I'd ever had, and I felt goosebumps rise against my skin.

Gerards hands trailed up and down my sides, before exploring my torso. 

The goosebumps grew by the second.

His hips suddenly changed angles, and he pressed in against my prostate.

I moaned out loudly, breaking the kiss, and Gerard caught my bottom lip in between his teeth. 

He held it there gently, as I continued to moan out quietly as he continuously hit that spot. 

"F-feels so good.." I whimpered out as Gerard released my bottom lip, and moved his lips to my neck. 

He sucked softly at the skin, and I felt his hands trail to my lower back. 

They stayed still for a moment, before he pulled my body up against his own. 

We both moaned as our bodies collided, our chests plastered together, and our stomachs brushing up against my hard on. 

He kept our upper bodies pressed against each other as he continued to thrust in slowly, and suckle at my neck. 

"Frank-" He panted out "I don't think I can last much longer.."

Wrapping my legs around him, I pushed down against him.

"M-me either- it's okay-" 

He held my body against his more tightly, and reattached our lips. 

The kiss was sloppy, and full of teeth, but it felt so fucking good.

His movements became more erratic, and his moans broke the kiss.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" He groaned out loudly, and seconds later I felt him spilling inside of me. "Ugh, fuck." He finished as his movements slowed. 

He slowly pulled out, and quickly shuffled his body down the bed. 

I looked down at him desperately, and he licked his lips just like he had earlier.

"Can I do it now?"

"Fuck, please!" I cried out, and he quickly took me into his hand.

Before I could even register that pleasure, I felt his wet mouth surround me.

I screamed out in pleasure, and arched my back off of the bed. 

"Fuckin'- ah!" 

I clenched the bed sheets harshly with my hands, and kept my back arched as the pleasure shocked my body.

Within seconds I was coming into his mouth, and practically screaming his name as I did. 

My body collapsed completely against the bed, radiating from the pleasure surging through my body.

He bobbed his head up and down a few more times, before slowly pulling off with a slight 'pop'. 

He moved his body, and collapsed next to me. I turned to face him, our bodies covered in sweat. 

"Can I tell you somethin', Frank?" He questioned softly, that nervous tone had returned.

The tone of his voice made me nervous also, but I nodded my head slowly anyways.

"You were my first.." He confessed quietly, and closed his eyes.

I couldn't help the shocked sound that left my mouth, and my eyes bulged out so far I feared they'd fall out.

"I- What?" I choked out, trying not to sound too shocked.

Although I was really fucking shocked, he couldn't possibly be a virgin. He was too confident, too experienced.

His eyes slowly opened, and I tried to calm my shocked expression.

"I- I had never topped before." 

"B-but you- you're so confident all the time- and you're so good-"

He chuckled quietly, before speaking.

"I just act confident, I live in a fucking frat house. If I acted like a virgin, they'd tear me apart. And for that whole good comment- I've bottomed before, I know what feels good." 

I raised an eyebrow at him, that whole confidence was a fucking act? Holy shit, I believed that completely, and holy shit, I took his top virginity?

I couldn't find the words to speak, so I just stared blankly at him until he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it."

"No, no. It's okay, just.. wow, I feel kinda special."

"You should feel fucking special, it took a lot of courage to do what I've done today."

"What, you mean making me all hot and stuff during class?" 

He giggled quietly before nodding his head.

"I didn't think it would work.."

"Well it fucking worked!" I snapped back with a laugh, and soon his lips were against mine.

I relaxed instantly, and pulled our bodies together. 

"You were right about one thing.." I spoke as we pulled away.

"Oh yeah? About what?"

I smiled widely before replying.

"The brain really can only register 'fuck, fuck, fuck, ugh fuck.' during sex." 

His cheeks instantly turned bright pink, and he hid his face in my neck. 

"Shut up." He mumbled against my -now covered in hickeys- neck.

We stayed still for a moment, before he spoke again.

"I like you, Frankie.."

"I like you, too."


	2. PART TWO

Gerard and I have been going strong for a few weeks now, which is something I never thought would happen.

Even after we hooked up in my dorm room, I had expected him to get bored and move on.

But he didn't, and it wasn't because we were constantly having sex, because we weren't, which meant he really liked spending time with me.

I'm liking him a lot more than I thought I would, probably because at first I was still slightly convinced it was a joke.

He wasn't at all like the frat boys I knew of, and it made me wonder why he was even living in one of those houses.

I've never been to his house though, he always insists we meet up other places, and I haven't pushed that, even if I was curious to his reasoning.

He told me stories about his initiation though, and honestly it scared the fuck out of me.

He said the frat boys 'kidnapped' him, and then took him back to their house, where he had to prove his 'manhood'.

I don't think I really believe the full story, considering it involved having sex with one of the frat guys, and frat guys seemed to be the most homophobic people ever here.

I bet the frat guys just call it 'proving your manhood' so it doesn't scare the pledges away, I bet they're really just looking for fuck toys since most of the girls on campus have come to despise the frat houses.

Gerard had mentioned he let a few of the others fuck him later on, but he said it was his choice, and that he initiated it because, and I quote, 'I was a fatass in high school and nobody would fuck me, I made up for that in college.'.

He said that even though they said he 'had to' fuck someone to be accepted into the house, they would let you leave if you requested it, you'd just not get accepted to the house.

He told me that after I mentioned how rapey that sounded, but his explanation made me feel better about it.

I had felt sorry for him at first, but he wasn't upset at all, he said he could get off whenever he wanted to, and that was 'fucking awesome'.

He stopped the random hookups with them after me though, he promised that once he was in a relationship, he was loyal.

He also said that I was the best lover he ever had, and that there was no way he could go back to those guys after experiencing me.

That made me blush, as odd as that may be.

We had a coffee date tonight, actually, and I was walking to that coffee shop now.

It was starting to get dark, Gerard always loved getting coffee late, and I was starting to love it too.

It was a quiet night out, there were no other people walking on the sidewalk, and the sky was clear.

The peace was broken though, as I heard brakes screech behind me, startling me so badly I jumped.

The fear only grew as I was suddenly encased in darkness, my hands being pulled behind my back as they were tied together with rope.

"Stop!" I tried to scream, it being muffled by the pillow case over my head.

I tried to fight them off, but there seemed to be several of them, one keeping the dark pillow case over my head, two holding each side of my body, and others I could hear.

"Gentle!" Someone hissed as I was shoved into what I assumed was a van, there seemed to be a lot of space around me.

I was petrified for a few moments, thinking I was being kidnapped and about to be murdered, but then I realized these must be frat guys.

That thought almost scared me more though, especially after Gerard's initiation story.

What if they didn't let me leave when I asked to? I didn't even fucking pledge any houses, why the fuck was this happening?

Gerard was going to be so worried, I told him I was almost at the coffee shop not two minutes ago.

"I don't want to be apart of your stupid frat house." I mumbled under my breath, trying not to sound as scared as I was. "Let me go."

No one responded, and I was starting to think maybe this was an actual kidnapping.

Oh god, I'm so dead.

Maybe if I could convince them to undo the rope around my wrists, I can take off the pillowcase and see who they were.

"The rope is too tight... it's cutting off circulation." 

No one responded verbally, but I soon felt hands on my wrists, loosening the rope.

They didn't let it loose enough for me to get out of them though, and I tried not to groan in annoyance at that.

All too soon though, the van came to a stop, causing me to fall into someone, who ended up hooking their arms through my bound ones and lifting me out of the van.

I knew for sure it was frat guys then, the air smelled strongly of alcohol, that only happened outside of frat houses.

"I really don't want to be apart of your house-" I stuttered out as they shoved me into walking. "Seriously- let me go-"

"No." Was all someone said, and I felt my fear rising once again.

Gerard said his frat guys would have let him go if he asked, but these guys weren't letting me go.

They were different, clearly, maybe their initiation would be different too, maybe it would just be a bunch of heavy drinking games, or something of the sorts.

Those thoughts burst into smoke after we entered the house, they pushed me upstairs, and what is upstairs in frat houses? 

Bedrooms.

"Please-" I whimpered, not really sure what to do. "My b-" I paused, not wanting them to know I was gay. "My friend is waiting for me- he's gonna come looking for me, so you should just let me go-"

I heard a door close, and suddenly my eyes were blinded with light, and my wrists were untied.

It took a few seconds, but once my vision cleared, I saw probably seven or eight frat guys standing in front of me, none of them I noticed from school.

"What, your boyfriend?" One sneered, taking a step closer to me. "You take it up the ass?"

My heart pounded in my chest when one turned out the light, several candles making the room dimly lit.

"N-No-" I stuttered out, gulping noticeably. "Don't-"

"So you give then?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and I panicked, nodding my head slowly. 

"I wanna leave." I tried to speak confidently, flinching internally as he nudged his head towards someone, who in return walked behind me, and blind folded my eyes.

I tried to fight that as well, but two others held me in place, threatening me if I took off the blindfold.

In a rush of panic, I began yelling at them.

"You know, I have a really good frat friend- and he will kick your guys' ass- seriously- so you should let me go."

They all laughed, a few of them faking fear, and I whimpered quietly when I realized that wasn't going to work either.

"Please, just let me go-" I rushed out as I felt a hand on my chest, pushing me backwards, probably towards a bed.

Instead of a bed though, I was pushed against another person, and I panicked as they wrapped their arms around me.

"Get our friend off, and then you can leave."

"No!" I shouted then, fighting against the impressive hold this person had on me. "I'm in a relationship- I don't want to- this is illegal-"

I continued kicking and fighting with as much strength as I could, but my motions stilled once I heard a familiar voice.

"Frankie." The person holding me whispered, and it sounded like Gerard. "Frankie shh."

I stopped fighting completely, and turned my head back at him, even if I couldn't see through the blindfold.

"G-Gerard?" I stuttered out, my body trembling under his hold. "Is that you?"

The blindfold was pulled from my eyes then, and I relaxed when it was indeed Gerard.

That only lasted a few seconds though, because after relief set in, I got angry.

"You asshole!" I shouted, smacking his arm. "I was so scared!"

"We had to, it's initiation." Gerard explained, kissing the side of my head. "I'm sorry."

"Initiation?" I frowned, looking at the other frat guys. "But I didn't-"

"I want you to live with me, and this is what I had to do to make it happen."

The other guys just smiled at me, and I eyed them suspiciously, feeling really fucking confused.

What the fuck was the point of this, if they knew Gerard was my boyfriend, and they knew I wouldn't have sex with anyone else?

They couldn't have just done something that didn't scare the absolute hell out of me?

"S-So I'm a part of the house now?" I questioned, gazing between all of them. "That's it?"

"Nope." They all shook their heads, somehow confusing me further. "You gotta fuck one of us."

I looked back at Gerard, who still had his arms around me, and he just smiled, mumbling, 'it's me, you gotta fuck me.'

"What the fuck?" I spoke without really processing it. "Why? We already- what?"

"You gotta prove your manhood, bro." One shrugged. "We don't let boys into our house, we all had to do it."

"What kind of twisted alternate universe is this?"

People used to be so homophobic, people used to despise gay men, and now you had to engage in sexual activity with another man to be accepted into the house?

This was all so fucking backwards, you'd think it would be something like 'bang the drunken slut' or 'get five different girls to go down on you', or some other bullshit thing like that.

"Welcome to 2016, now fuck your boyfriend so you can move in and he can stop nagging us."

I expected them to leave then, but they all just stood there, waiting expectantly. 

"What, do you guys have to watch, too?"

"Yes." 

"No." Gerard snapped, and I felt a wave of relief rush over me. "Fuck off now."

There was no way in hell I would be able to have sex while other people watched, fuck, I could barely have sex while the person I was having sex with watched.

They all scoffed at that, but listened to him anyways, and soon they were filing out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Gerard spoke the second the door was closed, already knowing I was upset about this. 

"Why did you do this? O-Or at least warn me about it?" 

"Because." Gerard sighed, pulling away to sit at the edge of the bed. "I can't sleep without you snuggled up against my side, and my mornings are always shit when your face isn't the first thing I see when I wake up. This was the only way I could have that everyday, and if I warned you, it wouldn't count, and they wouldn't let you in."

It was hard to stay upset with him when he was looking up at me with those honest eyes, and I had to admit I didn't sleep very well without him next to me either, so I couldn't blame him on that part.

And I guess this wasn't so bad, I wasn't actually forced into doing anything.

Sure it scared the hell out of me, but I would be over it within a few days.

Especially if those days were spent with Gerard.

My roommate didn't like it when I had Gerard over, and since I could never come here either, we didn't get a lot of time together.

This would change all of that, and all I had to do was have sex with him, which is something I would do regardless.

"I'll make it up to you..." Gerard whispered, pulling me from my thoughts. 

He was using a tone I only ever heard when we got sexual, and the sound alone was enough to make all the blood in my body rush down to my dick.

"Y-Yeah?" I replied shakily, biting my bottom lip. "How're you gonna do that?"

"I'll show you." He grinned, rising to his feet and walking towards me, his hands on my hips as he kissed my lips softly. 

The kiss heated up really fast though, and my brain went fuzzy as his tongue explored my mouth, his hands gripping my ass harshly as he pulled me against him.

The kiss broke all too soon though, and Gerard's head snapped to the side, where he eyed something on his desk suspiciously. 

"Wha-"

"Assholes." Gerard muttered, walking over to what looked like a teddy bear, flipping it off before he tossed it into his laundry hamper. "Hidden camera."

"T-They were filming us- why?" 

"College guys having sex with other college guys seems to be the current 'big thing' in porn right now, they'd make a fortune off of it."

I frowned and glanced around the room, trying to see if there were anymore cameras, but if there were, I probably wouldn't have noticed them.

Gerard seemed to sense my worry, and assured me there were no more cameras, everything in the room was his, the teddy bear was the only odd thing in here.

He also promised to kick their ass if they somehow did manage to film us.

He distracted my worry by kissing me then, and it really worked, because within seconds I was forgetting that we were even in the frat house.

"Now let me make it up to you.." He mumbled against my lips, his hand slipping inside of my baggy jeans, causing me to let out a shaky breath. 

I pulled away from his lips to remove my shirt, and groaned quietly as he began to undo my pants, pulling them down around my thighs.

I already knew where this was going as Gerard lowered himself to his knees, because if there was anything I knew about Gerard Way, it was that he loved sucking dick.

He had a talent for it as well, he made me come with just his mouth within five minutes once.

"Oh, fuck." I groaned quietly as he teased the tip with his tongue. "Don't tease me-"

He rolled his eyes, but complied anyways, slowly working each inch of me into his mouth.

I felt dizzy with the amount of pleasure I was feeling as he slowly moved his head, humming softly as he went, like this was his favorite thing to do.

Well, it actually was his favorite thing to do.

"N-need to sit down-" I groaned, using his hair to pull him off of me, stumbling backwards until I was seated at the edge of the bed.

I kicked off my pants completely as he made his way over to me, and he grinned as he placed his hands on my thighs, looking up at me with almost devious eyes.

It made my stomach flip flop in the best way possible, the last time he gave me that look, we ended up trying something new sexually, and it fucking blew my mind.

I found myself grinning along with him, urging him to tell me what he wanted to do.

"Wanna try something.." He mumbled, biting his lip as he reached his hand up, and began stroking me lazily. "It's a little different... a little dirty.."

My grin faltered slightly at that, but it was still present, just a little bit nervous now.

"What- fuck," I groaned as he dug his thumb into the slit, my hips jerking forward on instinct. "What is it?"

He bit his lip again then, and just stared up at me with those mesmerizing hazel eyes.

He didn't answer my question though, no, instead he just leaned his head forward, and started blowing me again.

"Gerard- ah fuck-" My body trembled as he forced his head as far down as it would go, pushing me deep into the back of his throat. 

He was trying to distract me, and well, it was working.

My curiosity was slowly slipping away as I felt his tongue drag along the sensitive skin, his cheeks hallowing each time he pulled up. 

"Fuck." I whimpered, letting my head fall back. 

This must be what heaven feels like, I thought to myself as I felt his fingernails dig into my thighs.

Gerard continued to hum around me as he bobbed his head, and I just sat there and let him do his thing, moaning softly when something felt particularly good.

I had no idea how long he had been going down on me for, it was like time didn't exist when he did this.

It could have been one minute, it could have been an hour.

Okay, actually no, it couldn't have been an hour, if it had been an hour I would have already come, in fact, I'd probably have come twice.

It had to be at least a few minutes though, because I soon felt that familiar ache in my stomach.

Gerard knew, he somehow always knew, and he pulled away, replacing his mouth with his hand.

It felt almost just as good, and my brain still felt fuzzy as the pleasure affected it.

"Let me eat you out."

"Yeah..." I moaned quietly, not really processing his words. "Wait- what?" My eyes widened when I processed what he said, and I gazed down at him. "You- what?"

"Please, Frankie?" He smiled up at me, his eyes hopeful. 

I had no fucking clue how to respond to that, I didn't know people actually did that- outside of porn at least, but Gerard wanted to?

I had to admit, it looked pretty appealing on the receiving end in porn, but I was still nervous about it.

It was dirty, and borderline disgusting, but so, so fucking tempting.

"Y-You want to?" I questioned breathlessly, still coming down from my almost high. 

He nodded his head quickly, an excited smile on his face.

"D-Do you want me to, you know, do it too?" I questioned a bit nervously, considering I don't think I'd be able to do it tonight, I feel like I would need some mental prep for that type of thing.

"Not if you don't want to, fuck, Frankie I just wanna try it so bad.. please let me."

He was practically pleading now, and his tone had my dick throbbing against my lower stomach.

"O-Okay." I found myself agreeing, his hopeful expression too much to reject. "What do I do?"

"Turn around." He beamed, using his hands to help position me how he wanted.

He basically positioned me on my hands and knees on the bed, spreading my legs slightly as he rest between them.

"Fuck yeah." He groaned, running his hands up the backside of my thighs. 

"Have you ever done this before?" 

"Nope." He shook his head, his hands trailing up over my ass. "You're my first... again."

I couldn't help but giggle at that, but the sound quickly caught in my throat as I felt his lips against the back of my thigh.

"Oh god, Gerard- please, just do it. Can't take the anticipation-"

His hands remained on my ass, and I shivered as I felt him spreading my cheeks, knowing it would be just seconds before his mouth was on my ass.

The sound I made as I felt his tongue shyly press against me was probably the most embarrassing sound I had ever made, but the sensation was just so shocking.

My hips jerked forward at the action, but he moved his hands up to my hips, pulling me back against his face.

His actions became more confident then, and I let my head fall against the bed as my body trembled.

"Oh my god-" I whimpered, my thighs shaking as he slowly circled my hole with his tongue. "Fuck-"

I couldn't believe how good this felt, and Gerard seemed to be enjoying it too, which made it even better.

"M-More-" I groaned, the feeling of his tongue tracing the trembling muscle not enough anymore. "Fingers- anything-"

I pushed back against his touch as I felt his index finger press just under his tongue, but he pulled his finger away. 

I was about to whine in complaint, but then I felt his tongue pushing its way inside instead, and the whine turned into a quiet cry of pleasure.

I felt his teeth press up against the rim as he pushed in further, and the odd sensation had my body shaking, desperately moving back against him.

A chant of curse words flooded out of my mouth as I moved my ass back against his tongue, the feeling of that muscle slowly thrusting in and out making my head spin.

Much to my dismay though, he soon pulled away, a quiet giggle leaving his lips as he did so.

"W-What-" I panted, using my shaky arms to lift myself back up and turn to face him. "Why did you stop-"

"This is so hot." He giggled again, pulling his shirt over his head. "They're gonna be so pissed I hid the camera, they would have made a fortune off of this."

"Yeah, yeah, just-" I groaned, pushing my ass back towards him as he undid his own pants. "Please..."

Gerard grinned at the sight, but didn't do anything to me yet, instead he just stroked himself lazily.

That sight alone was hot as fuck, and I couldn't handle that right now, I needed to come, and I needed to come now.

"Gerard." I whined desperately, pushing my ass back even further. "You owe me for scaring the hell out of me."

He rolled his eyes, but leaned forward anyways; I had to look away, the scene would be too much for me, I wanted to enjoy this a little more before I came.

My upper body collapsed on the bed again as I felt his mouth against me, but this time he wasn't thrusting his tongue in and out, he was just sucking, and lapping his tongue against me slowly every few moments.

"Fucking fuck-" I cried out softly as I felt his finger press under his tongue, slowly pushing its way inside. 

His tongue pushed back inside then, following the direction of his finger, and it took every ounce of self control not to cry out as he pressed against my prostate with his finger.

He moaned against me as his finger massaged that spot vigorously, his tongue desperately trying to reach that spot as well.

I was glad my face was in a bunch of pillows right now, because the sounds I was making were pretty embarrassing and I had no doubt the frat guys were eavesdropping.

Gerard could make me sound like a fucking porn star, but I didn't want them to know that.

"Gonna come-" I gasped, one of my hands reaching towards my crotch.

Gerard pulled away then, and tossed me onto my back, straddling my hips and pinning my wrists at my sides.

"No." His voice was raspy, and he flexed his jaw, which was hotter than it should have been. 

"Please?" I whimpered, desperately pushing my hips forward in search of some form of friction. "So close-"

"We have to fuck, remember?" 

"Okay, then fuck me." I groaned, attempting to spread my legs to evoke him. 

"Nope." He shook his head. "You have to fuck me."

For the first time in several minutes, I was able to think about something other than my throbbing dick.

I had never topped before, ever, not even with Gerard.

I wasn't a top, and as much as I would love to try it, I was afraid.

I didn't know what to fucking do on top, I was good at lying there and taking it, I didn't know how to make someone else feel good any other way.

"Don't be afraid." Gerard spoke, noticing my nervousness. "You won't hurt me, I don't even need prep..."

Fuck, I didn't even think about the possibility of hurting him, but I totally fucking could, anal sex did hurt, there was no avoiding that.

"If you really don't want to, we don't have to." Gerard sighed, releasing his grip on my wrists. "I just thought you'd enjoy it."

I thought it was stupid I had to do this to become a member of the house, but I really did want to live with him, and be able to fall asleep with him every night.

"I want to." I spoke softly, trying not to sound nervous. "Lets do it."

The excitement in his eyes was probably more adorable than it should have been, but then again, everything he did was adorable.

"Fuck yes." He groaned, reaching over to his bedside table for lube. "Been wanting to feel your dick since the first day I saw you-"

I had to admit, hearing that was hot as hell, and I was becoming more open to the idea as time ticked by.

He fell onto his back next to me then, and looked up at with with expectant eyes.

"Okay, fuck.." I mumbled to myself, lifting my body up so I could hover over him. "Y-you sure you don't need prep?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." Gerard assured me, clearly becoming impatient as he lifted up his hips.

He had an impatient hint to his face as well, but that quickly disappeared as I leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Sorry." He mumbled against my lips. "You just have a really nice dick..."

"Thank you?" I laughed quietly, thankful for the little bit of humor to break up my nervousness. 

I grabbed the lube then, and sat up, nervously opening the bottle, and pouring a generous amount onto my palm.

Gerard watched with hungry eyes as I slowly covered myself with the substance, groaning softly as I watched him lick his bottom lip.

"God." He practically purred, clutching at the bed sheets with his hands. "So fucking hot-"

I grinned as I finished, and slowly moved myself between his legs, trying my best to ignore the nervousness in my every move.

"Please..." He whispered as I lined myself up with him, hesitating before I could push in. "It'll feel so good.."

I decided to stop questioning myself, and just do it, and without a second thought, I started to push in.

"Holy fuck-" I gasped, the tight warmth enveloping my entire body. "Fucking shit-"

My body had stilled in shock after I had pushed in the first inch, but it quickly started moving again, this time pushing in until I couldn't anymore.

I was embarrassed, but I couldn't help but pant above him, the new sensation making it feel like my lungs were broken.

"Fuck, Frankie." Gerard groaned, his head thrown back against the pillows. "Told you.."

I didn't respond to him, the lack of movement was becoming painful, so instead I slowly started up movement.

Every fucking move I made had me moaning softly, and I couldn't keep my eyes open; which was a tragedy in itself, seeing as Gerard looked hot as hell with his head thrown back against the bed, his hands clutching the bed sheets desperately.

"Harder.." Gerard begged, bucking his hips up against me. 

He didn't have to tell me twice, and I upped my motions, the actions completely fueled by desire at this point.

"Fuck, Gerard." I groaned loudly, leaning down to kiss him. 

He wrapped his arms around my neck then, and kept me close as I continued to thrust into him. 

This must of changed the angle though, because soon Gerard was crying out loudly, his hands tangling in my hair as he moved his body against mine roughly.

"So fucking good Frankie-" He cried out, his eyes squeezed shut in bliss. "So fucking- ahh"

Suddenly there was pounding on the other sides of the walls, followed by hollering and whistling, and I groaned when I realized the frat guys were most definitely listening.

"Fuck off!" Gerard shouted at them, but I was far too lost in the pleasure I was feeling to care.

I was honestly more focused on not coming yet, because we had barely started, and I was already ready to fucking lose it.

I never wanted this to end though, it felt fucking exhilarating, and knowing I was making Gerard feel good too made it even better.

Suddenly I felt his legs hook around my waist, the strong muscles pulling me down against him with even more force, somehow pushing me deeper inside of him.

Gerard was being loud as hell, the word 'fuck' leaving his lips every two seconds, his sweaty skin gliding against mine.

"J-Just like that-" He moaned loudly, his fingernails digging into my back. "Don't stop Frankie- don't stop-"

Feeling his fingernails drag across my back had my whole body trembling, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

I had to push him over the edge too, so I quickly wrapped my hand around his dick, pumping quickly.

It was messy, and sloppy, but it was the best I could do considering I felt like I was on every single drug in the world at once.

"Frankie, oh god, I'm gonna come-" He cried out, his body tightening around me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, ugh fuck!"

He came suddenly, gasping and squirming under me as he covered my hand with his come.

I can't describe the feeling as he came, but all I knew was I had come seconds later, my entire body tensing as I practically screamed out in pleasure.

I collapsed on top of him, panting heavily against his chest.

"Fuck." I breathed out, not moving yet.

"Frankie." Gerard breathed out as well, resting his hands gently on my back. "You gotta pull out, it's starting to hurt."

"Fuck- right-" I managed to lift my body off of his, hissing quietly as the cold air stung the sensitive skin. "Sorry."

He pulled me back down against him then, and rolled us on our sides so we were face to face.

"Did you like it?" He questioned softly, tracing a pattern against my chest with his index finger. 

"Oh, fuck yeah." I laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh thank god." He sighed dramatically, grinning when I shot him a confused look. "You're just the best top I've been with, and I wanna do it again sometime."

"I think- I think I can manage that." I laughed weakly, tossing my arm over his body. "We are gonna be living together now, after all."

"Yes." Gerard sighed, snuggling up against my chest. "I love you."

My heart raced as those words left his lips, because we hadn't exchanged those three words yet.

I had felt it though, and I knew I was in love with him.

I was afraid it was too early though, so I never said anything.

He gripped my side softly after I didn't respond, and I grinned shyly to myself, pulling away so I could look him in the eyes.

"I love you, too." 

His face instantly broke out into a smile, and he leaned up to kiss me passionately.

Our lovey dovey moment however, was interrupted as there was loud pounding on the door.

"Put your clothes on, it's time for initiation!" I heard someone shout, and I frowned at Gerard.

"Wasn't this initiation?" 

"Well, kinda, now we gotta go get shit faced."

He said it so casually I almost didn't understand it, but when I finally did, I laughed.

"My first frat house party?" I giggled.

"Yep." He smiled, rubbing my side lovingly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"I trust you." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him one more time before we got out of bed.

We cleaned up quickly, considering there was nothing for us to hide, seeing as they knew exactly what we had been doing in here.

It felt weird as hell how they all cheered for me as I left the bedroom, and I got so many pats on the back I was pretty sure it was going to leave bruises.

I had a wonderful night though, I may have gotten a little too drunk, and I would definitely regret it in the morning, but I got to fall asleep with Gerard, and that's all that mattered to me.


End file.
